Station Management
Original station management Night Vale Community Radio's original Station Management comprises one or more individuals who collectively--or singularly--run Night Vale Community Radio. Basic Facts Very little is known about Station Management, since nobody in Night Vale, not even the staff, volunteers, or interns at Night Vale Community Radio, has actually seen any of them (or him, or her, or it). As far as anyone knows, Station Management almost never leave their office. In fact, Station Management's residential status is entirely unclear; while they are on the list of Night Vale residents, it is entirely possible that Station Management commutes via some sort of portal, either within this dimension or perhaps between this one and some other dimension. They can also breathe fire with their minds. 10 Communication The only known ways to communicate with Station Management is to shout at the appropriate office door in the stationEpisode 3 Station Management (episode) or pass a note under it,Episode 23 Eternal Scouts (episode) and then wait for them to slip a memo back. Their responses often need to be interpreted by the station oracle. Brief Emergence Station Management did leave the office at one point during a broadcast of "Welcome to Night Vale." Unfortunately, everyone at Night Vale Community Radio, including "Welcome to Night Vale" host Cecil, was too terrified to look at them, and in fact the only reason residents even know Station Management left the office is that Cecil, ever the professional, dragged his microphone underneath his desk and continued broadcasting. As a result, while Night Vale Community Radio did not successfully record Station Management saying anything in any known language, some of their unintelligible growling and howling has been captured for posterity. Better Employee Relations Much later, Station Management is shown to have a lengthy dread process to apply for time off, revealed by Cecil when he was doing just that to go visit Carlos in the Desert Otherworld. Cecil was initially dreading their possible reactions to this bold request, but Station Management later set him at ease in person and spoke amiably to him, although when Cecil questioned the meaning of the glyph on their letter, they clarified their meaning by displaying another glyph, apparently so terrible as to knock him unconscious. They also granted his request for time off. This was improved even further in episode Skating Rink, when they bought a new claw hammer and coffee pounding board to their employees. They also gave Cecil a raise (though Cecil claims he didn't know he was getting paid for his radio service) This happened in the same episode where it was revealed that Station Management was in a relationship with the City Council. Management under Strexcorp Night Vale Community Radio was acquired by StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated, who purchased it from the mysterious unseen forces that founded it centuries ago.Episode 32 Yellow Helicopters They appointed new station management, including Daniel,Episode 36 Missing Cecil's new producer,Episode 38 Orange Grove who appears to be a malfunctioning robot, and Lauren Mallard, his program director and StrexCorp executive, who (on the surface) is cheerful, pleasant, a fan of Cecil, and a hater of Carlos. She has a habit of making veiled threats to loved ones of Cecil (Carlos and Cecil's niece, Janice) if she seems to see a hint of dissension in her chats with Cecil.Episode 40 The Deft Bowman Episode 44 Cookies Daniel, Lauren and the whole StrexCorp management team get Cecil a StrexPet as a birthday present (though it was not his birthday), and the creature attacked and severely wounded Khoshekh.Episode 43 Visitor The management agrees to buy up all of Cecil's niece's Girl Scout cookies, as well as the troop itself. Cecil rebels against his management in Parade Day, locking Daniel in his booth and barricading the door into the broadcast room (with signs that say KEEP OUT). However, he fails, and is confronted by Lauren and Kevin, who host the entire broadcast in Company Picnic and the first half of Renovations. Daniel attempts to photograph Khoshekh's kittens, ending up dead (or inoperative, depending on whether he identified as organic or not) due to the deadly consequences of taking photos of cats, while Lauren and Kevin ran away when Erika and Cecil retook the station.Episode 48 Renovations After the purchase of Strexcorp by the definitely not angelic creatures, the old station management returned. Episode 117 According to Hugh Jackman in episode 117, Station Management's names are Eunice, Lily, Agatha, Demarcus, and Chad. References 10. episode 117 eGemony Part 1Category:Characters Category:Night Vale residents